One Piece: Blazing Blade
by ramblehook
Summary: Crossover - Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and One Piece. Gecko Moria is out cold. Tyrant Kuma needs to bring things under control. 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro and 'Black Leg' Sanji decide to put their lives on the line. But instead, Zoro and Sanji are found prisoned inside a cell. Upon their escape, they are faced with a woman spy & a ruthless assassin within the dungeons of a fortress.
1. Prison Break

**CHAPTER 1 - Prison Break**

Everyone was out cold. Their battle ended before anyone had realised it. The ship of Thriller Bark was as calm as the breeze they blew in from the sea. Tramps were heard. Big ones at that. The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates was out cold. His fight with Warlord Moria took its toll on its body, and little did Straw Hat Luffy realise that his life was in danger. The tramps closed. Luffy was knocked out and there was no hope of him getting up. A large rock lay above him. The obstacle was a mere speck of dust for the one who touched the heavy stone. It flew like a cannonball.

* * *

Warlord Bartholomew Kuma wasn't a man of mercy. Thus his moniker of the 'Tyrant' suited him well. He wasn't to spare the life of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Lion's Song!"

A ray of hope dashed through the air cutting a fragment of the Tyrant's arm. Spark exposed. Swordsman Zoro couldn't sit idle as the Warlord attempts to take away his captain. The swordsman was surprised to find the hard metal body of the modified Kuma.

"So you are a cyborg like Franky, huh? Not quite, you are made of something tougher than he is." he observed.

A laser beam was let loose.

...

"The only way you'll back down is to give you Luffy's head?"

"That is the only compromise I'm willing to offer."

"You want a head? Then I'll give you a head." Zoro bows in front of the might Warlord, "However I can't give you my Captain's. You'll have to take mine instead. Please settle for that…"

...

"…what's the point of ambition if I can't even save my Captain." Zoro declared.

"LUFFY IS THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

"Real cute! Stop trying to show me up!" Sanji entered.

The ship entered into a fog, back into the shrouds of the Florian Triangle.

...

"Listen, you giant oaf!" Sanji bellowed upon an upstanding Kuma, "If you are taking a head, take mine. The government doesn't consider me a serious threat right now, but you'll regret not taking my head over his once I start making trouble. Now's the chance to take on Black Leg Sanji!"*****

* * *

The giant ship crashed onto solid ground. Zoro and Sanji were thrown from their stance, weakened as they were from the vicious battles against Moria and his crew that dragged on long enough. It was a miracle that they were standing. Kuma could've ended their mortal coil without much effort. Zoro surrendered his head, so did Sanji. There was no point in continuing the battle. Warlord Kuma disappeared and returned back in a few moments. He scouted the land that they had stumbled upon. He gave his verdict.

"If that's what you want, I give you my word. I won't take Straw Hat's head. But I shall offer you death as I see fit."

"You have our respect." Zoro acknowledged.

"You shall fight to the death." Kuma mentioned.

"What?" Sanji was surprised. They were in no strength to continue a fight against the Warlord, let alone a victory. But then again, it was better to die fighting than give up their head as a sacrifice.

"Very well. Just let us pick the location." Zoro said.

* * *

Kuma agreed. Zoro led the way and discovered the island that they had made ashore.

"This should do." Zoro said as they walk along the shore, far from the bridge, "Please do us a favour and let the ship sail afterwards. We don't want them to discover." Zoro explained.

Sanji agreed with him.

"Very well." Kuma mentioned, "Now, you'll experience a living hell."

"Alright, Moss Head. This is it then?" Sanji asked.

"I never expected to alongside you, Stupid Cook." Zoro replied, drawing his blades.

The decisive battle took place. Zoro and Sanji gave their all to make any significance, but Kuma destroyed them with a single shock from both his palms.

The sight turned dark in their eyes.

The shroud of the Florian Triangle gave way into the island, but it seemed that the whole place was a nest of the unknown. Dark shrouded the forest. A large stronghold stood amidst the end of its labyrinth. The place was defended by a large force of troops.

* * *

A member of the group named Black Fang, Leila was a cautious woman that set the perimeter with strict surveillance. They were in the Dread Isle and anything could've gone wrong. During her surveillance, her band of misfits had found two strangers knocked out cold on the beach. Upon her command, they were spared from death but were brought back to the fortress, only to be imprisoned.

* * *

It was a sinister night and deep thoughts were discussed amidst the council of villains that shared major agendas in the fortress. The location was of significance and was named the Dragon's Gate for some reason.

* * *

Zoro woke up after a long swoon, finding Sanji in the same cell. The former was deprived of his swords, and thus created uproar upon his rise.

"Shut up, Moss Head. We don't know where we are. My bet's that we are on that island." Sanji mentioned.

"The Warlord. What happened to that guy?" Zoro asked surprised.

"We were spared, I guess. I really couldn't understand his logic. We were supposed to be the prized heads for the Marines and the World Government. Well, we did burn down their flag."

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here back to the others." Zoro said.

Sanji agreed standing up.

"I heard a lot of noise a while back. It seemed we might be facing a large group of enemies." he speculated.

"I'll need my swords before everything else." Zoro mentioned.

"No one gives a damn about your swords, Moss Head."

"Shut up!"

Leila walked down the dungeons to arrive upon the prison cells. She had no business with any prisoners, but an urgent message to be relayed once she escaped from the secret path. She's stopped on way by an unexpected, yet the most unneeded person to have shown up in the circumstance.

"Jaffar!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you heading off to?" Jaffar demanded. He's a man of lesser words, yet he was compelled to enquire.

"To the cells. I found some unexpected people on the shore. They need questioning."

"Is that so?" Jaffar had no interest in her words, "I have orders."

"Orders?" Leila was confused.

"Orders to kill you." Jaffar revealed, "Ephidel suspects you, and that's enough reason for me."

"Wait, Jaffar…"

Jaffar drew his blade. There was no time to talk. A prison door bashed upon from the inside. Both of them were startled from the unexpected event.

"It must be them." Leila took advantage of the chaos and rushed downstairs. Jaffar followed her with the intent to kill. He could've ended her life but prison break took priority.

"Well, that was lame." Sanji said, getting out of the cell. The rest of the prisoners began creating crowded chaos.

"What's up with these morons?" Sanji looked around.

"Come on. We need to find my swords and get the hell out of here." Zoro mentioned getting out.

"You don't get to order me, Moss Head. I have a feeling there's something amiss."

Sanji was right. He turned his gaze and realised that they were discovered. A woman and a man stood near the stairs. The latter held a sword, ready to strike upon the escapees.

"A prison escape will be put to rest here and itself. Prepare to die." Jaffar walked ahead. His opponents carried no weapons, but the man had no prejudice against killing anyone. He did it clean.

"Damn, if I had a sword." Zoro complained.

Leila overheard him and decided to act. The act would've declared her a pure traitor amidst the Black Fang.

"Here!" she drew her sword and threw it towards Zoro. Jaffar rushed into his prey. Zoro caught sight of Leila blade and grabbed it before Jaffar could've struck. Sanji dodged Jaffar's hack.

"Whoa, this guy's fast!" he remarked. Zoro stepped in and clashed blades. Leila was surprised at the unexpected people capable of holding their own against the Angel of Death. Jaffar was no ordinary opponent and Zoro acknowledged that. The clash went on with heavy cheers from the prisoners, demanding the death of Jaffar. Zoro paid no heed but realised the fact that his body hadn't healed from the bashing he had taken from Oars. His unhealed body dropped his guard a moment, allowing Jaffar to deal a final blow. But to Leila's surprise, his sword stopped short from its target. Zoro retreated back whilst the opportunity. The chaos of prisoners, moaning and shouting inside the prison cells began to quieten as a voice drew with a melody and a hum.

"…Yohohoho Yohohoho…" the voice hummed. Sanji looked back surprised.

"Well, thank you for your attention. A wonderful audience, indeed… Three Verse Humming… Arrow Notch Slash!"

The sword clicked the sheath as the enemy is diced. Jaffar bled from Brook's unexpected wound but managed to stand.

"That was a warning." Brook mentioned, "You are outnumbered, assassin. I can tell from one."

Leila was surprised by Brook's intuition. More was Zoro when he had discovered that Brook acquired all three of his swords.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here. I found the swords on the way." Brook told Zoro.

"You have my thanks, Brook." Zoro appreciated.

Sanji declared, "Well, you are surrounded. I wouldn't let you hurt a lady whilst your carnage."

Zoro and Brook were surprised to find Sanji on the other side, protecting Leila from Jaffar, and altogether, surrounding the assassin on both sides. The wound on his chest was not good. Jaffar knew that his attempt had failed. He dropped his sword. Sanji walked ahead and kicked off his blade.

"Kill me." Jaffar demanded.

"Get lost." Sanji retorted, "We didn't have any business with you and yet, you are a hindrance."

And with that, the two Straw Hats, Brook** and Leila managed to end a potentially bloody fight.

"I know a way out." Leila mentioned.

"Well, I have better." Brook replied.

To their surprise, the Humming swordsman had knocked out every last one of the troops guarding their posts to the entrance.

"We need to get to the shore." Zoro mentioned.

"My lovely lady, would you like us to accompany you?" Sanji asked Leila, with his usual flirt.

"Excuse me?" Leila was startled.

"Hey, we need to get back to the shore!" Zoro retorted.

"I'll show you the way." Leila agreed.

"When I look from close, you are indeed a sight to behold." Brook remarked upon Leila's looks.

Leila chuckled, "And you are indeed an odd bunch."

"Yohohoho…" Brook agreed.

"I will protect you with my heart and soul, my lady. Leave all your dangers to me." Sanji said.

"Come on, let's get going." Zoro demanded.

They made a move.

"Ah… I forgot." Brook remembered, "Could you show me your panties?"

A bonk to the head.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**Footnotes:**_

_*The following dialogues are a recount of the One Piece from Episode 377. The conversation is devised in accordance with the Funimation English Dub of the anime._

_**Brook wasn't a member of the Straw Hats until the end of the Thriller Bark arc. __The story begins around Episode 377 of the anime.__ Please refer to the One Piece anime/manga for reference._


	2. Black Fang

**CHAPTER 2 - Black Fang**

The sights did not bode well with the island shrouded in fog. They had come upon a large tree stump inside a forest, a landmark of reference as mentioned by Leila. It began to rain and the situation turned aggravating. Despite Sanji taking the lead inside the hostile forest, he was glad of Leila's assistance. She had a better idea of their whereabouts and consulted the former with directions. She did not take the lead with the possible danger against enemies from the fortress, or pirates. The worst possibility of being encountered by Bartholomew Kuma.

"There are some very evil men in that place." Leila admitted, "I'm glad that we were able to get out in time."

"I hope you are not going back?" Brook asked.

"I'll need to sooner than later. I guess I'm a confirmed traitor to them after that incident." Leila said.

"We appreciate your help leading us back." Zoro said, "You must have business against your foes. It has nothing to do with us, so we won't stop you."

"Ah, I know. Please don't worry about my situation. You have helped me more than I could've asked for."

"What's wrong with you, Moss Head? We'll head into battle if the lady demands." Sanji retorted.

"Don't preach me, Stupid Cook. Or have you forgotten that we need to get back to the others? A Warlord is on the loose and anything could've happened whilst we were out." Zoro mentioned.

"I'll have to agree." Brook nodded, "There was no sign of the Warlord, and I doubt he would've left just like that."

"Anyway Brook, how did you find us all the way into the prison?" Zoro asked.

"I found your conversation with Warlord Kuma back on Thriller Bark. After the battle we had shared against Moria and Oars, I was willing to lay my life on the line if it could've saved you both from death, but upon arrival on the shore, you both were unconscious and surrounded by a group of horsemen. The Thriller Bark disappeared back into the fog. The ship sailed back into the mysterious waters." Brook explained.

"Those horsemen belonged to my unit." Leila mentioned, "I apologise for dragging you into my troubles. I was the one who gave the order."

"Not your fault." Zoro said, "It was coincidental and managed to get some rest. Besides, we have a better idea of the island and that would prove advantageous later."

Brook continued, "I followed the horsemen the best I could've and arrived upon the fortress in the middle of nowhere. It was controlled by an organisation named, Black Fang."

"I'm a part of the same." Leila revealed, "Or at least I was."

"The name sounds distressing." Sanji said, "What do they do?"

"Led by their leader, Brandon Reed, the Black Fang was responsible for fighting against monarchical corruption. They aided lands that were suffering from poverty."

"Helping out the unprivileged commons. I like their ideology." Zoro appreciated.

"Or so it was supposed to be until a new threat slithered into the organisation. A woman named Sonia had married the leader and things began to change after. The Black Fang was no longer what it was believed as before."

"I know. Women can be as wild as the sea. The Sonia lady must be some woman." Sanji expressed his wisdom over women.

"Hey!" Zoro retorted, "That woman is an obvious threat, or are you that stupid?"

"Shut your trap, Moss Head. I'll decide who's good and evil." Sanji replied.

Both of them were at each other's throats and prepared for a brawl.

"We don't have time for this." Brook stepped in.

"Come on, stop this." Leila disliked the idea.

The belligerents withdrew their hostility, resuming the journey.

The rain grew worse and the hour was running late. Before they could've camped for the night, big trouble took over. Zoro went missing in the possible time.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of people had disembarked ashore. A pirate Captain commanded the ship and mentioned to wait until their return. The group decided to lay perimeter and set up camp for the night. With everyone busy with their work, the commanders discussed the situation whilst outside.

"We don't know who might be out there, but it seems we are into Black Fang territory." said Hector.

"I will find my father and face the enemies. They have done an outrageous act." said Eliwood, "We will move out first light in the morning."

"I have heard of the Black Fang. But why are they after Eliwood's father? Is it ransom?" Lyn asked.

"Who knows? But it seems a reasonable thought." Hector said, "The Black Fang used hunt nobles, the corrupted ones who'd lead their lands into famine from their own greed. In one way, they seemed to bring justice upon those corrupted lords. I guess that has changed now."

Eliwood agreed.

One of Hector's subjects named, Matthew had shown up.

"Any news?" Hector asked.

"No, my Lord. Leila hasn't shown up. I'm having my concerns." Matthew said.

"So do I." Hector nodded, "I guess we should not have sent her on this mission."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, my Lord. Leila and I are spies of House Ostia and this was an important mission for the quest." Matthew was determined, contrary to his thoughts. Hector understood his concerns.

"Let's hope for the best. We'll send a search team to find Leila's whereabouts. I hope you wouldn't mind leading the team?" Hector asked.

Matthew nodded, "Thank you, my Lord. I'll do my best."

He took his leave.

* * *

A hand drew in from the shrouds and muffled Lyn off her place.

"What the…" Eliwood drew out his sword. Hector and he discovered a stranger, who had taken Lyn as a hostage with a knife on the neck.

"Let me go!" Lyn shouted.

The abductor observed the woman and felt a familiarity with her presence.

"Very well."

Everyone was surprised as Lyn was let loose. Hector and Eliwood believed it was a trap. "Despite the fact that I could've killed you, it would bring me shame to execute a fellow nomad from Sacae, in such manner." the abductor said, "If you are looking for the Black Fang, I would turn back if I were you."

"You… you are a nomad from Sacae!" Lyn observed the man.

"If you don't change your mind, I'll be waiting, and I'll show no mercy." the man disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Party's up. He is dangerous and we'll need to take him out as soon as possible." Hector said, "Prepare the men. We are going after him."

Eliwood decided to agree. Lyn was confused, but followed Hector's lead for answers. A group was assembled and sent into the forest to confront the mysterious nomad.

* * *

"Hmm… this place seems awfully familiar. I can't believe they got lost." Zoro was in the middle of nowhere. All the trees looked the same and the night did not make things easier. It wouldn't have helped Zoro either way, as he continued moving ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leila's concern had compelled to lead the rest of them in a different direction. They ran through the hostile forest.

"A nomad named Uhai has been given responsibilities to handle intruders in the forest. He has his troops scattered around the northern side of the forest. I don't know if your friend shall be able to handle them." Leila said, "I'd best hope he does not stumble upon Uhai under any circumstances."

"His bad sense of direction is the only thing we should be worried about." Sanji remarked.

* * *

Later in the night...

"I see, so your leaders have sent you to find me." Uhai stared upon a lone man from his horse.

"I don't know who you are talking about." the man replied, his face shrouded in the darkness.

"I'll commend you for facing us all alone. You must be a formidable scout. But it's sad that your journey ends here."

"My journey doesn't end until I have become the greatest swordsman."

Uhai's men lit a few lamps to identify the intruder. The man drew out his three swords.

"Very well." Uhai observed, "I'm Uhai, from the Black Fang, and I'll accept your challenge."

"And I'm Roronoa Zoro." The swordsman, ready for a fight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Wicked Nox

**CHAPTER 3 - Wicked Nox**

An arrow aimed down upon the face of the Pirate Hunter, amidst the darkness of the dead and rainy night. Zoro knew that his enemy had the advantage. It must've been the people who were being mentioned by Leila before he had gotten lost. These men were prepared for the enemy, and Zoro took the bait like it was supposed to.

"You must be the Black Fang." he mentioned.

"No one touches this man, for he'll die by my hands." Uhai made himself clear, "So you know about the Black Fang, swordsman Zoro? That makes things clear as day. It's just as Nergal had predicted. If you are after Lord Elbert, it's folly. He'll be good as dead soon enough."

Zoro couldn't comprehend his enemy, "I don't have a clue of whom you are talking about but I can assure you one thing."

"What's that?"

"You'll be defeated."

"Be my guest." Uhai released his arrow.

Zoro sensed the incoming projectile and knocked off the shot with his Shusui.

"Oni… Giri!" Zoro flashed through the darkness. But to his surprise, the arrow was just a diversion. He was all alone in the darkness. Uhai's troops had retreated to give the men some space for the fight. Uhai himself went into the dark and observed his prey. He shot arrows from the shroud of the forest, taking Zoro with a surprise. But he had acknowledged the swordsman's perceptive skill and tenacity to counter every last one of his arrows.

"Show yourself. This is getting old." Zoro demanded. He left himself open and yet no one approached him. He knew that Uhai was riding a horse and that had to make some kind of sound to give the latter's position away. He concentrated on his perceptive skills, employing the same ability that he had first used against Daz Bonez, aka. Mr. 1, back in Alabasta. Uhai was surprised to find the tenacious swordsman aiming his Shusui towards him. But the former knew better to let the fight become close-ranged. He had the advantage of his bow. Zoro drew out his second blade, the Kitetsu.

"Two Sword Style…" Zoro swung his blade towards his target, "72 Pound Phoenix!"

Little did Uhai notice the forest cover to have been ripped off through him. He fell down from his horse and hit the ground after his horse got hit from the air shock. The accident had helped him evade a direct hit from Zoro's attack. He decided not to underestimate his opponent, seeing his horse injured bad enough to give him chills.

"Such strength!" Uhai couldn't risk himself getting exposed. The swordsman must've used some sort of sorcery, he thought once. It was impossible for anyone to track enemies in the situation they were in.

"Looks like he survived." Zoro told himself, "And he's gone quiet. Must've lost the horse."

He was right. Uhai wouldn't mistake again to be found out. But Zoro was getting used to Uhai arrow attacks, as he was able to dodge the next shot instead of blocking it.

"What the…" Uhai couldn't believe it, "I'm mistaken. This swordsman has no magic. He's trained and survived through unimaginable circumstances to have attained that kind of sensory."

"That won't work." Zoro declared, "You are good at what you are, but that's not enough to beat me."

More arrows came in. Zoro dodged them but felt unfamiliarity. Uhai was surprised. He wasn't the one to shoot them.

"Stand down!" Uhai shouted revealing his position. He knew that his men wouldn't stand straight for long. The arrows ceased, and Zoro respected that without retorting upon Uhai's location. The Nomad Trooper jumped down from the tree and approached the swordsman.

"Do you surrender?" Zoro asked upon his sight.

"No." Uhai instead drew out his blade and hoped to fare better in close combat.

"Very well. One Sword Style…" Zoro withdrew his blades, whilst holding the Wado Ichimonji with its sheath. Both men were prepared for a one-shot-kill.

"Lion's Song!"

Blades were let loose and rang with the metal resounding through the deafening rain. Zoro sheathed his Wado Ichimonji. His opponent fell.

* * *

"Oh shit, I guess we were a bit late." Sanji observed from a distance.

"Looks a duel." Brook said.

"Zoro! Uhai!" Leila bellowed, "What happened out here?"

Zoro stood whilst his opponent fell.

"I'm feeling a little weak. I guess that damage I took from Oars is yet to heal." he mentioned, despite his victory.

"You should take it easy. What did you get yourself into?" Brook asked.

"Leila!" Uhai was shocked, "What are you doing here? Have you sided with the intruders?"

Leila said, "They are not the ones looking for Lord Elbert."

"That so? Well, either way, I'm done for." Uhai struggled to speak, "Besides, one of those young ones escaped."

"What?" Leila was surprised.

"I've heard those nobles have that girl in their custody. Our forces were defeated at the sea. The boy is yet to be found. Nergal seemed furious."

"Listen to me, Uhai. There's no point in keeping up with Nergal's dominion. The old Black Fang is gone."

"Sonia, Nergal." Uhai said, "What is treachery, Leila? I never trusted that snake Nergal but you of all people? I must assume you are working for that Eliwood?"

Leila was surprised but had to nod upon the revelation.

"I was found out and Jaffar attempted to murder me back at the Dragon's Gate fortress."

"That would've served you right, traitor. But I'm surprised you are alive. No one escapes the Angel of Death."

"These men had helped me escape." Leila said, "But I'd believe Nergal will be after the rest of us soon after. Ephidel and he have declared to kill the lords. They are looking forward to Bern and their assistance. You know well of what that means."

"War." Uhai replied, "I knew this was inevitable. The whole mess began when that woman showed up to Brendan Reed. That cursed woman! Cough…" Uhai struggled more, "I guess you are right. We all deserve to die. I don't care if it's Nergal or those bloody nobles."

"There's always a way, Uhai. Amidst all the beasts in the Black Fang, you are one man with honour and sense. Think about it. Lord Hector shall listen to you."

"I need no pity." Uhai replied.

"Let him be." Zoro mentioned, "He's determined to die from defeat, and I'd respect that."

"But..."

Uhai had no strength to get up.

"Let's go." Sanji mentioned.

"Wait, I doubt he was the only one in the area. There must be others." Leila mentioned.

"Let them come." Zoro drew out his blade, "We'll destroy every one of them."

"Please don't do that, boss." a voice was heard.

* * *

To their surprise, the rest of Uhai's troops got out of their hiding and surrendered without a struggle.

"What is all this?" Sanji was surprised.

"Some of us have remained loyal since the olden days of the Black Fang and we know that things have gone for the worse since Nergal and his minions had shown up." one of them spoke up, "We'd ask you to spare the life of Commander Uhai, if that must mean our surrender."

"I had no real intention of killing your boss. You can do whatever you want, as long as you guys get lost." Zoro said.

"You have defeated Commander Uhai, and that makes you our boss." they mentioned.

"I'm not your boss." Zoro retorted, "And besides, if you want to join the crew you'll need the Captain's approval."

"The Captain?" Everyone was confused.

"Luffy isn't on this island, Moss Head. We are stuck with these morons. Can't we just get rid of them?" Sanji demanded.

"Come on, boss. We follow the strong and you've bested Commander Uhai against his renowned archery. We won't mind following you if we can see Nergal's destruction."

Uhai was surprised, "You guys know that's impossible."

"Who's this Nergal? Some jerk he is." Zoro was annoyed.

"Let them come along, Zoro." Leila requested, "We can get this settled once we meet the lords."

"Uh, whatever." Zoro concluded.

* * *

In the end, Uhai surrendered his skills to his newfound enemies, who held the potential to defeat Nergal and his minions. He was patched up from the damage he had taken against Zoro.

"Despite my plea, I surely wasn't expecting that you'd surrender." Leila asked.

"I don't know, Leila. I guess I'm tired of all the warmongering. It made sense once upon a time, but now..." Uhai said.

"I heard those kids managed to escape. What happened.

"Elbert helped them escape from Valor. I was sent to confront those friends of yours, but I've given up on that pursuit. They can find someone else to handle Nergal's dirty jobs. This is just stupid."

"I know. We'll defeat that old bastard."

* * *

The troops from the Black Fang took care of laying out a perimeter to keep an eye out through the night. Leila met up with Zoro and the others.

"We have detoured ways from your destination. I hope you'll forgive me for dragging you into this mess." Leila apologised.

"Let's get your situation straight. We wouldn't want you guys following after us afterwards." Zoro replied.

"I'm truly sorry."

"Hey, moss head, couldn't you be more considerate to the lady? She had it rough despite her needs to play along with her enemy."

Leila was surprised by Sanji's intuition, "I believe I haven't mentioned that I was allied to House Ostia."

"I knew that you weren't associated with those Black Fang morons, Ms. Leila. I can see it in you." Sanji replied.

"Yohoho… Quite amusing." remarked Brook.

"Anyway, something has been bothering me." Sanji mentioned.

"What is it?" Leila was all ears.

"Will you be alright? I heard there's some dangerous people back in that fortress. That might come after you."

Leila seemed reassured, "I have allies coming in to confront the situation. And Uhai here has made up his mind to help them out. I will have the company to storm back into the enemy's keep."

"You are heading back to that fortress?" Brook was shocked.

"There's no other choice. Evil lurks in those dungeons that need to be stopped."

"Tell me about this Nergal. I have been hearing of him often." Zoro asked.

"The only thing I know is that he is a dangerous sorcerer. He must've some plans for holding those prisoners and hostages in the dungeons. As I had mentioned before, the woman named Sonia had infiltrated the Black Fang under his orders. Nergal has taken control, exploiting the strength and influence of the Black Fang. From what I've heard, no one has returned back to the mainland once they've arrived on the Dread Isle. It's a sinister notion, the presence of the prisoners explain a lot and I have realised that Nergal has been responsible for the disappearances." Leila explained.

"Scary. We might be targeted." Brook mentioned.

"Of course, we are." Zoro replied, "We made an impression back in that prison."

"Unfortunately, Zoro is right." Leila agreed, "That assassin, Jafar, was one of the Four Fangs of the organisation. And since he was left alive, he would make preparations to get revenge. He won't stop."

"Well, that makes things interesting." Zoro said, "At least we know what to expect from the enemy. That assassin had lost to us once. I'd like to see what else he can do."

"I'd advise caution if I were you. Jaffar won't be careless the next time." Leila warned.

"We'll worry about that whenever the time comes."

* * *

"Hmm?" Zoro woke up from his nap. The rest of them were asleep. He found one of the men rushing back into the perimeter, reporting to Uhai.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It looks like they've found us." Uhai replied, "Eliwood, Hector and his men have arrived."

"Hmm? Who are they?" Zoro had no idea but decided to meet them nonetheless.

"Wait, they aren't here for a negotiation." Uhai bellowed.

"Doesn't matter, I'll deal with them." Zoro disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

A large force stood in the front as he had revealed himself before the foe.

"Are you one of the Black Fang?" Hector demanded, holding his axe.

"Not quite. But they wanted to work under me." Zoro replied, "To which I've denied."

"What?" Everyone was confused.

"He's bluffing." Eliwood mentioned, "There's no decent soul on this island except for the Black Fang. You felons have my father, and I need him back."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Zoro replied, getting annoyed, "If you are a lost child, you should find your parents yourself. You are grown enough."

"Enough talk. You are disrespectful and a liar." Eliwood drew his Rapier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zoro warned.

"Eliwood, are you sure about this?" Lyn felt an ominous vibe in the air. Zoro drew out his Kitetsu. Lyn felt an evil sensation from the blade.

"I can handle a single opponent. Here we go." Eliwood paced ahead and observed Zoro's static stance.

"You're quite patient in this worsened weather." Eliwood remarked.

"Give your best shot." Zoro replied.

Eliwood realised that Zoro had no guard against his advance, and rushed in for a stab. Blades clashed. Eliwood's Rapier fell on the ground. Zoro held a sword to Eliwood's neck, glaring below with the eyes of a beast. Everyone else was surprised.

"I've had enough of trouble makers for one day." Lightning flashed overhead. Zoro was serious, "I hope you are prepared."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A Pirate Alliance

**CHAPTER 4 - A Pirate Alliance**

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Zoro asked.

He was stopped on his tracks.

"It's me that you'll have to go through next." Lyn clashed blades against the swordsman.

"That's an interesting sword you have." Zoro was surprised, "You remind me of someone that I had met a while back."

"You cannot take Ninian away from us, Black Fang scum." Lyn retorted.

"You've got guts for a woman." Zoro grinned, "Let's settle this. Let's see what you got."

Thunders roared.

"Lyn, don't be reckless. That man is dangerous." Hector warned.

"I'm not fighting him alone. This battle hasn't been fair since we had landed upon the shores. Imprisoning helpless kids is outrageous." Lyn was enraged.

"Heh, I don't know what you are talking about." Zoro replied, "It doesn't matter. You wanted a fight? I'll give you a fight."

But to his surprise, Lyn retreated. Something flew in from the sky.

"Spears have an advantage against swords. She can handle him." Lyn mentioned.

"Stay away from us!" a voice wailed in from the sky.

Zoro found a horse falling down upon him.

"What the…" He dodged the impact that crashed upon his vicinity.

"Oh man!" Hector couldn't believe the folly.

The horse wailed in pain, as the dust gave way to a woman entangled along with her spear. She got back up and aimed her weapon against the swordsman.

"G… give up, you evil man." the woman shook as she spoke. She had purple hair and blue eyes, with a timid demeanour.

"Hmm... now that I think about Leila might've mentioned of someone showing up. I heard they were going to storm that stupid fortress." Zoro had his doubts.

"Leila?" Many of them were surprised. Matthew got to the frontlines and confronted the foe.

"Wait, how do you know Leila? Where's she?" he demanded from concern.

"Matthew, comport yourself! That man is a threat." Hector reminded.

"My apologies, Lord Hector."

Zoro had withdrawn his blade. He had heard enough.

"If you are a friend of Leila's, I have no need to continue this fight." he mentioned, looking below, "Hey you, fancy pants. Stand up and get your sword." He kicked Eliwood. The latter crawled his way away from his opponent.

"Who are you?" Lyn demanded.

"I'm just here as a detour." Zoro replied.

* * *

"What? Why didn't you wake us up?" Sanji bellowed upon the former members of the Black Fang who had failed to mention of Zoro's decision.

"Your friend mentioned that he'll handle the situation. He had proven his strength, and I hope he's good with negotiation." Uhai mentioned.

"Oh no." Leila was worried.

"You think so, huh? That Moss Head wouldn't be able to find his way back here. What the hell were you thinking?" Sanji was annoyed, "Damn, I should've seen such troubles."

"I think we should head out before things get out of hand." Brook mentioned.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wait! We need to entrust someone to keep an eye on the troops." Leila mentioned.

"Leave that to me, Leila. It would be shameful to betray you now, after my defeat. You can trust me." Uhai said. Leila agreed.

* * *

The walk was short and they soon found themselves amidst the expected.

"Leila!" Hector bellowed, "You are alive! Good to see you."

"Lord Hector!" Leila bowed before her Lord.

"Whoa! Look at all those ladies!" Sanji was overwhelmed from the presence in front of him.

"Oh my. Yohoho…" Brook chuckled, "I hope they'll show me their panties."

"Kya!" A woman shouted in the vicinity. She stood along with her horse.

"A ghost!" she screamed.

"What is that thing?" Lyn was shocked.

"A ghost? Where is it? I'm afraid of ghosts!" Brook flipped.

"Please, calm down everyone." Leila stood in, "They've helped me through the way. They are good people."

"But how do you explain that fellow, the skeleton." Hector mentioned.

"How rude! My name is Brook you know." Brook was offended.

"What's wrong with these people? First it was that crazy swordsman and now a talking skeleton. This island is cursed." Eliwood wailed from the ground.

"Wait, you've met that stupid Moss Head? Where is he? I don't see him around here?" Sanji walked up to him.

"I don't know, please don't kill me!" Eliwood pleaded.

"Get up, you wimp! What would the ladies say with your attitude? Did that swordsman kick your ass or something?" Sanji pulled him up by his collar.

"Please stop, Sanji. That's Lord Eliwood, the son of Marquess Pherae." Leila mentioned.

"Is that so? Ain't you a fancy pants? Getting all the ladies whilst at it." Sanji was enraged.

"I don't know. I believe Zoro must've left to find us." Brook mentioned.

Sanji dropped Eliwood with a shock.

"Don't tell me…"

"Despite the evil sorcery, the skeleton is right." Hector said, "Your swordsman friend had just left with one of my scouts."

"I have feelings, you know! And I'm not cursed!" Brook made himself clear.

* * *

"Hey, where are we? You said your friends were nearby." Matthew asked.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate here." Zoro replied, "Huh? This place looks awfully familiar."

Zoro led them out of the forest, finding themselves upon a beach.

"Ahoy there? How's it faring, young thief? I thought you were with your friends."

A large man was found near the shore, along with a large ship on the waters beyond. Matthew recognised the man

"Ah, I knew it. We were lost." Matthew was annoyed.

"Hmm… a pirate, I presume?" Zoro observed the man.

"C'mon we need to head back. And I'm taking lead. You are hopeless!" Matthew couldn't control himself. He decided to travel along in the first place to find Leila.

"Hold your horses, young man. A young lady showed up whilst you were away. She was eager to jump into the island." the big man mentioned.

Zoro and Matthew approached him for more information.

"Ah, so you are pirate, eh boy? My name is Fargus, and I'm the Captain of that ship." the big guy mentioned.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro."

Fargus nodded and looked upon Matthew, "What happened, kid? I thought you were after that Black Fang who had tried to kidnap that Lord lady."

"We got lost and managed to find ourselves here." Matthew replied with replied.

"Hahah!" Fargus burst out, "Come on, your friends shall be fine. How about some drinks on my ship? You can meet the newcomer whilst at it."

"You've read my mind, old man. I'm in." Zoro said with jolly.

"Zoro! We don't have time. And we don't know much of what had happened to the Black Fang that had tried to apprehend lady Lyn. He might be lurking around with his horse and men."

"If you are talking about Uhai, he had surrendered." Zoro mentioned, "Now, what's the fuss about? We are invited for booze. The day's getting good."

The sun rose from the east.

Matthew gave in to the offer and joined the Captain on his ship.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting guests, Captain. Have they all returned?" Dart asked looking upon Matthew.

"No quite. We had a little detour." Matthew replied hesitantly.

"Who cares? Bring out the lady. Bring out the booze. We are here for a merry conversation." said Fargus.

"Aye." Dart went below deck.

"This is a nice ship." Zoro looked around.

"How fares your travels, young man? Are you a member of a crew?" Fargus asked.

"Yeah, I'm from the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Straw Hat? Hahah. What a strange name for a crew!" Fargus laughed out.

"We had run into some hindrance when we landed upon this island." Zoro mentioned.

"Shipwrecked, eh?"

"More like a battle. We faced a Warlord named, Bartholomew Kuma, who was determined to annihilate my crew. We found ourselves awake behind bars later at some weird dungeon."

"What?" Matthew was surprised.

"Hah! Quite the adventure you had. I believe you were not the only one who had landed ashore?" Fargus asked.

"The stupid cook of our ship and a skeleton had landed alongside." Zoro mentioned.

"Hey, tell me what happened to Leila? You had mentioned her name when we departed from the army. You've kept that anticipated for long enough." Matthew demanded.

"What does that woman mean to you?" Zoro asked, "She's being pursued by enemies, and relaying information to the wrong people can cost her life."

"I'm her fiancée, for God's sake!"

Zoro was surprised, "Hmm… I guess you are not lying. Well, she's safe with the cook and the skeleton. They'll take care of things."

"Now, I'm worried." Matthew mentioned.

"A skeleton? Hahahah!" Fargus burst out, "What in the world did you find in that cursed island?"

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a stowaway upon the ship. A man with an afro observed the situation from behind some crates, listening to the others making fun of him.

"Ah!" A pirate shouted out.

Brook was found out.

"What's going on?" Fargus demanded getting up.

"A… a walking skeleton!" a group of pirates gathered now the terrified Brook.

"Brook!" Zoro was surprised.

"Why's everyone flipping out here?" Brook asked, "Those Black Fang did not complain."

"Hey, move aside. That's my friend." Zoro walked ahead.

"I can't believe I'm seeing a walking skeleton." Fargus mentioned, "The Black Fang must be poisoned into their mind! Those fools have stayed long enough on that cursed isle to see ghosts as mere things."

"Hey! I'm neither a ghost nor a thing! I'm a living person!" Brook retorted.

Everyone was surprised.

"Anyway Brook, how did you find us out here?" Zoro asked.

"That's my question? How did you get here?" Brook demanded, "Those people mentioned you had a battle against one of their leaders. Sanji was going crazy over the women and so did I. But someone had to take responsibility and find you before long. Fortunate as it was, I was able to catch up with your trail. I can't believe you got lost like that."

Zoro couldn't reply to his folly.

"Hey, I don't care if you are a talking skeleton or not, where's Leila?" Matthew demanded.

"Huh? Who's he?" Brook was confused, "Oh yeah, you might be Lord Hector's scout?"

"That I am."

"Well, then you must be Leila's friend. She's safe with your people. But we need to head back soon." Brook mentioned.

Matthew sighed.

"What's up with the hurry? The booze is here." Fargus announced.

* * *

Everyone sat down and found themselves along with the woman that Fargus had mentioned. She was dressed for the occasion.

"What a beauty!" Brook remarked.

"Wha! A ghost from Dread Isle!" she shouted.

"Yohoho..." Brook wailed in misery.

"Calm down, Brook is a friendly guy." Zoro mentioned, "You seem familiar for some reason? I hope we haven't met?"

"My name is Fiora, and I'm a knight from Ilia."

"Ilia?" Matthew was surprised, "That's far away."

"I came to the Dread Isle on a mission, only to be apprehended by these pirates." Fiora mentioned.

"Come on now, love. We mean no ill harm." Fargus said, "These fellows might help you out if you are heading into the island."

"I'm not so sure." Fiora was hesitant.

"Do you by any chance happen to know Florina, the Pegasus knight?" Matthew asked.

Fiora was surprised, "She's my sister."

"Ah, that horse-lady with the spear." Zoro remembered.

"She's with the lords from the mainland. We are here to find Marquess Pherae who had gone missing a while back." Matthew mentioned.

"Ah! I take back with I had said. I'll come with you, if that's not a problem." Fiora contradicted her former statement, "I was sent here to investigate a situation. My squad was killed by the Black Fang."

"Those bastards!" Matthew barked.

"This patch of waters has become more ominous as of late." Fargus mentioned, "My boy Dart mentioned a weird island that he had seen moving through the sea. As per my knowledge, no island can do that."

Dart showed up, "My eyes didn't lie, Captain. I went out for a distance but the island had disappeared."

"Well, I trust you, kid. We'll need to investigate once those lords are returned."

Brook was in for a shock, so was Zoro.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"They are excited for some reason." Fargus observed. Dart and Fiora were confused.

"Well, you are right." Zoro said.

"We might have an idea for what you are looking for. And that goes for us the same." Brook mentioned.

"Wait, you are saying that you have seen that island?" Dart was surprised.

"Oho, let's hear it." Fargus was eager.

"We have arrived here from that 'island' you've mentioned. If that's what we think it is, then I believe that can be the largest pirate ship in the world. The Thriller Bark." Brook declared.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Look Out

**CHAPTER 5 - Look Out**

"No!" Matthew was completely against the idea.

"We might not get a better chance." Zoro said, "We need to return back to Thriller Bark."

"Why? What do you have in store over there? I might lend you a hand if you can convince me." Fargus said.

"My crew is situated out there, along with a bunch of strayed pirates and dead corpses."

Everyone was surprised.

"And I thought the Dread Isle was an evil place." Fargus was sarcastic.

"Look, I don't have the time to explain the whole thing. Besides the dead, everything else seemed solved when he had left. We had to defeat a Warlord to survive that night of the zombies. We cannot wait for them to return back to power."

"I'd agree, but…" Brook mentioned.

"Right, I forgot about the cook." Zoro remembered.

"Let's get Sanji and be out of here." Brook mentioned, "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I don't want to leave things hanging back at Thriller Bark. Bartholomew Kuma has all the rights to return back."

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go." Matthew insisted.

"I guess there's no point worrying about it." Zoro composed himself.

"Well, you can look forward to a fight on the way." Brook indulged.

"I guess there're no allies out there, except for Eliwood's father." Matthew mentioned.

"Of course not!" Fiora emphasised, "They'll pay for what they did."

"Very well. I guess there's no point expanding the expedition to the sea right now." Fargus concluded, "Dart, release that winged horse."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

A pegasus broke free of its chains and rushed high into the sky. It looked below upon the ship and landed before Fiora. It made a grunt against Fargus.

"I got it captured. No wonder the fellow's pissed off at me." he laughed.

Fiora gave an annoyed look, as she mounted onto her horse.

* * *

"What in blazes is this?" Dart was surprised. Four people had mounted on the chafed horse ready to throw three of them overboard.

"What are you doing?" Fiora retorted.

"We will need to hitch a ride. Time is of the essence." Zoro mentioned.

"I'll know the way, but we'll need to be careful." Brook advised.

"Alright, then. Off you go." Fargus slapped the horse's rear, surprising it to fly high.

"We'll keep a lookout for the moving island." Dart shouted from below.

"Appreciate it." Zoro replied.

"Will we be alright?" Matthew wasn't sure.

"We'll find Leila and the others. I'm more concerned about our situation." Brook mentioned.

"So why are you helping us? I believe your problems need higher priority." Matthew asked.

"We said to protect your friend Leila, until we met your people. Since that's done, we need to find the cook." Zoro said.

"Wait, there's one more of you?" Matthew asked.

"Sanji, he's with the others right now." Brook nodded.

Brook's better sense of direction led them ahead through the increasing fog.

"Do we stop? I don't like the shroud. The enemies could be everywhere." Fiora mentioned.

"We are heading in the right path. It should be a matter of time before we see a fortress." Brook reassured.

Arrows flew in from below.

"Damn! They're onto us!" Matthew bellowed.

"Go higher!" Zoro shouted, as he turned around. He found a nest of archers hidden in the patch below.

"We will not be able to dodge them all." Matthew mentioned.

"Leave it to me." Zoro drew out his Shusui, "36 Pound Phoenix!"

A heavy gust cut down the arrows on the path, leaving a dent below upon the patch.

"What was that?" Fiora was surprised.

"That's a Flying-blade attack. Come on, we need to go higher." Zoro mentioned.

"Shit!" Matthew bellowed.

A large ballista flew past them missing the Pegasus by an inch. The Pegasus lost control and began losing altitude.

"We'll crash!" Brook flipped.

Fiora tried her best to bring her horse, back to its sense. But it was too late. They crashed with a hard landing.

"Everyone okay?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." Zoro mentioned, getting up.

"Fiora, are you alright?" Brook asked.

"I'm fine." Fiora replied, "Where are we?"

"Uh oh…" Brook realised that they were in trouble.

"This is bad." Matthew remarked.

They had landed upon an opening that provided a good spot for enemy archers to turkey shoot the survivors.

"Protect the winged horse." Zoro mentioned, "I see a whole bunch of them to the rear. Let me take that side."

The others got to work protecting their sectors.

"This could get bad, real fast." Zoro said, "Fiora, ready the horse. Brook, keep her and the horse covered.

"Okay." Fiora retreated, as she tended to her Pegasus.

"You got it!" Brook bellowed.

"We can't stay here for too long."

Enemy forces outnumbered their strength and Zoro knew that it was a bad situation. He and the others needed to protect the horse and each other whilst at it.

Zoro took out all his blades and prepared to attack, "Three-Sword Style - 108 Pound Phoenix!"

The Flying-blade attacked left a large hollow on his path.

Fiora and her horse were stupefied.

"Holy crap! The damage!" Matthew was shocked.

"Don't let up! Fire!" shouted the enemy commander. Arrows came in from three directions. Matthew composed himself and dodged with his quick movements. Zoro turned his attention to the east, protecting Fiora along with her Pegasus. Brook had disappeared whilst the surprise, returning back from the northern side of the woods, singing and swinging his blade.

"Brook, behind you." Zoro shouted.

"Well, thank you for the rallying audience!" Brook shouted dodging a few arrows. He began sheathing his blade, "Three-Verse Humming - Arrow Notch Slash!" Arrows stopped spouting from the north.

"These guys are amazing." Fiora observed.

Unaware of his presence, Brook had managed to slip past a bunch of archers cutting them down whilst at it. It instigated fear amongst the northern side, forcing them to flee. Whilst the confusion, Fiora had managed to restore her Pegasus, ready to depart. Everyone jumped on board much to the horse's pain. There was no other way. Zoro let out another burst of his 108 Pound Phoenix towards the eastern side before flying off.

"What are you?" Matthew was surprised.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked preoccupied with the situation below. Arrows flew near but hadn't the strength or range, after the enemies had been stalled and demoralised with the counterattack.

"I think we've made a mistake. We should retreat and find Sanji and the others." Brook mentioned.

"We can't see a goddamn thing." Zoro mentioned, "The fog has engulfed the area."

"What do we do?" Fiora asked.

"We keep moving towards the fortress. Leila mentioned it was their objective. We'll meet them sooner than later." Zoro said.

It seemed a reasonable thought since they couldn't land and make a ground search due to the enemy's presence.

Brook remembered the path he had taken in the entire course on the island, and aided Fiora with the directions. Before long they had found themselves in the vicinity of big spires situated at the Dragon's Gate.

"We are here." Brook mentioned.

Matthew had a bad feeling, "I don't think we should be here."

"Let's find a safe landing spot." Brook told Fiora, "And also, could you show me your panties?"

"What?" Fiora's surprise resulted in a whack from her spear's rear upon Brook's head.

"You'll fall, Brook. Control yourself." Zoro shouted. The Humming swordsman swung to-and-fro in blissful stars.

* * *

The Pegasus made landfall near the northern side of the forest, hiding themselves into the thicket.

"What do you think? When are they showing up?" Fiora asked.

"Since you've mentioned Uhai had joined our side, I doubt they'll take longer than it's expected." Matthew mentioned.

"Can't we just barge in and end the matter?" Zoro asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Zoro." Brook said.

"Yeah, what gives?" Fiora was baffled.

"They can't be any harder than that assassin we had met? What do you say, Brook?" Zoro asked.

"Things favoured for us the last time." Brook replied, "Looking back, I'd say I was quite lucky to have arrived upon that dungeon with the least resistance. The assassin neither expected Leila to switch to our side, nor myself showing up from behind. They won't make the same mistake. Besides, haven't you had enough against Oars and Gecko Moria? You were seen fatigued after that fight against Uhai. I don't think you should do this."

Zoro thought for a while and sighed, "Well, you are right. Let's just wait around whilst the cook and the others show up."

"Wait, did you say that Leila was with you all along?" Matthew was surprised.

"She was." Brook replied, "That the assassin had tried to kill her."

"Why are you so obsessed about that woman? You almost sound like that stupid cook." Zoro retorted.

"She's his fiancée. Show some consideration, Zoro." Brook rebuked.

"Whoa!" Fiora was surprised.

"Shouldn't you be back at home preparing for some wedding instead of being on this island?" Zoro asked Matthew, "What would've happened if she had died?"

"Zoro!" Brook tried to halt Zoro's straight-forward remarks, "They are spies. It's their job."

Zoro looked upon Brook, then upon a silent Matthew.

"Do you really want things to go on like this?" Zoro asked, "Despite what I might've said before, I do realise the fact that there's evil in that place. And I mean strong ones at that. Leila has become a prime target after our unexpected escape from the dungeons, and she'll be prioritised later, especially by that assassin. Now, I don't want to describe your fiancée as a weak woman. She did well to survive this long. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"Well, I do." Matthew replied with an understanding.

"Let me make it clear. It's not my place to meddle into other people's life. I have my own dreams to worry about." Zoro said, "But I'll say that a non-committed trooper is bound to die on a battlefield. Your worry shall affect battle morale. Do you want to die alongside Leila, or do you want to see the next day?"

No one dared to reply. Zoro made sense. Despite Fiora never having met Leila, she understood the combat-ideology that the swordsman tried to make.

"To tell the truth, I'd wanted to tell her when I saw her the last time. About quitting this line of work." Matthew revealed, "Now I'm worried."

Zoro grinned.

Brook said, "Sanji has taken a liking to Leila whist our journey together. He will keep her safe at all cost."

"Hah. I guess that's the only danger she's facing." Zoro chuckled.

"Yohoho… indeed."

"That friend of yours, he sounds like a reliable person." Matthew said.

"He is." Brook nodded, "There's one thing I've seen of Captain Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. They wouldn't back down if a friend's in danger. Besides, your own people wouldn't let her come into harm's way."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that she's safe." Matthew sighed, "I hope to meet her soon."

"We will. The island is stirring up for a big fight." Zoro said. He looked upon Brook, "Come to think of it, pretty much part of the crew Brook. Luffy had intended to ask you again after you got your shadow back. I doubt you'll disagree." Zoro mentioned.*

"Ah, I remember. You shan't worry, the Straw Hats have given me life to venture once again in the open seas. I'm indebted to your kindness." Brook replied, "But the decision remains with the Captain. We will have to wait until we can meet Luffy once again."

"You are right."

"Looks like you all had a long journey before arriving on this island." Fiora asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Zoro mentioned, "Two of the Seven Warlords were more than we could've handled."

"Warlords?"

"Well, they are some of the strongest pirates in the open sea, after all. The government sanction's them in exchange of keeping other pirates at bay, whilst letting them keep a portion of the loot." Brook explained, "In other words, it's best to avoid people like them under any circumstances."

"What are you talking about, Brook? You should know that the strongest swordsman in the world is a Warlord. We will face them again." Zoro said.

"I guess you are right. And we are not far off. From the way things that had ended with Bartholomew Kuma, we might assume him to show up here at any moment."

"Then, we'll give him hell." Zoro replied.

"Are these Warlords as strong as you'd say?" Fiora asked surprised, "I mean, the evil on this island is a formidable force, and I've seen Zoro and your strength. Do you mean to say there's someone stronger than them?"

"Indeed, and not only exclusive to the Warlords. There are the Marine Admirals and Vice Admirals, and the Four Emperors. It shivers just to mention their names."

* * *

The day had ended better than its previous night. There was no rain to sulk the mood more than it was supposed to. But an excitement surrounded the air, giving the indication of a storm that was coming the day after. Eliwood, Hector and Lyn's forces were advancing through the forest, led by Leila and Uhai, who had decided to join the fray of the Dread Isle.

"Where the hell are those idiots?" Sanji wondered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

_*As mentioned in the first chapter, Brook wasn't a member of the Straw Hats until the end of the Thriller Bark arc.__ Please refer to the One Piece anime/manga for reference._


End file.
